DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): This dissertation study is based on theoretical and culturally sensitive frameworks which utilize demographic, medical, cultural, personal and social-environmental factors to better understand facilitators and barriers to four self-care diabetes behaviors (i.e., taking medication, self-glucose monitoring, and adhering to diet and exercise regimens) between insulin-treated Hispanic men and women with type 2 diabetes. Data on self-care diabetes behaviors will be collected through an interviewer-administered survey, from a group (n = 200) of randomly selected Spanish and English-speaking Hispanic men and women from predominantly indigent county clinics in Los Angeles. The findings from the proposed dissertation study will provide rates on self-care diabetes behaviors among Hispanic, particularly among the elderly that are noticeably absent in the literature. In addition, it will provide empirical data on possible facilitators and barriers to self-care diabetes behaviors among Hispanics. These data will help health behavior researchers, health care professionals and diabetes educators to develop and/or improve self-care diabetes management interventions, with the aim of reducing diabetes morbidity and increasing the quality of life of those affected with diabetes. Specific aims of the study are: (1) to collect data on self-care diabetes behaviors among Hispanics, particularly those age 65 and older with type 2 diabetes in Los Angeles County; (2) to assess the consequences of diabetes in older adults for familial support and provider-patient language concordance as they relate to self-care diabetes behaviors; and (3) to determine the role of demographic, medical, cultural, personal, and social-environmental factors on adherence to self-care diabetes behaviors. To test specified age-related hypotheses, the sample will be divided into two groups: 65 years and over and those under 65 years. Associations between the independent and dependent variables will be computed using chi-square and Student s t tests. Hierarchical multiple regression analyses will be performed to explain the relationship among the four self-care diabetes behaviors and demographic, medical, cultural, personal and social-environmental factors.